Serenity Michaelis first met Kyoya Hibari
by Haou Hibari
Summary: serenity is in love with Kyoya


"_Mai Snape first met Peter Michaelis in School when she was 19 years old hey Mai oh hey there Peter where are you going I am going to go home to my house do you want to come with me to meet my family sure I will come with you Mai oh hey there Mother, Father, Severus, Reborn, Vivian, Lenora hey Mai how was school it was great Mom, Dad, Severus, Reborn, Vivian, Lenora this is my boyfriend Peter Michaelis & Peter this is my mother, father, brothers, sisters their names are Rosemary, Tim, Severus, Reborn, Vivian, Lenora Snape it's nice to meet you Peter & it's nice to meet you guys too Mai yes mom, dad how long have you & Peter been dating we have been dating for 2 years now wow that is great Mr. & Mrs. Snape yes Peter can I have your blessing to ask your daughter Mai to marry me yes you do have our blessing to ask our daughter marry you thanks you are welcome Mai yes Peter will you marry me yes of course I will marry you Peter oh my god our sister is getting marry Mai, Peter got marry then they went to Paris for their honeymoon it is beautiful here yes it is pretty they went home to Italy that when she saw her brother Reborn hey Mai, Peter oh hey Reborn how was your honeymoon it was great & beautiful thanks for pick us up you are welcome." We have something to tell guys what is it Mai I am pregnant you are yes I am that is great Mai, Peter thanks you guys you are welcome Peter yes Mai I am pregnant what are we having we are having four babies WHAT! Four babies yes that great Mai did my family heard yes we did Mai we are proud of you thanks mom, dad, Reborn, Severus, Vivian, Lenora._

"_Hey Tsuna oh hey Reborn what are you doing here Tsuna I am here to see you Reborn because I have something to tell you what is it Tsuna I am in love with you Reborn you are yes I am you know Tsuna yes Reborn I am in love with you too you are yes I am are you in school yes I am in school which grade are you in I am in 12 grade wow what are you going to do when you get out of school Tsuna I am going to take over for my father, my grandfather as mafia boss the Vongola Decimo wow that great Tsuna thanks Reborn you are welcome."_

"_Hey Reborn yes oh hey Severus what is wrong it's Mai her water broke ok let's go you two hey Reborn yes mom who is this man next to you this is my boyfriend his name is Tsuna Sawada it's nice to meet you Tsuna it is nice to meet you too Mrs. Snape oh hey Peter what is it Mai want to see you guys hey mom, Reborn, Severus, Tsuna would you like to meet your nephews, nieces wow they are beautiful Mai, Peter what are their names their names are Sebastian, Serenity, Serena, Sammy Michaelis."_

"_Hey Dad, Vivian, Lenora oh hey Mai, Peter, Reborn, Severus who is this next to your mother this is Tsuna Sawada this is Reborn boyfriend it's nice to meet you Tsuna it's nice to meet you too this is Sebastian, Serenity, Serena, Sammy right yes it is they are your kids Mai yes wow they are beautiful."_

"_Hey Sebastian yes Serenity can you read me a story Sure Serenity what is wrong Serenity my eyes hurts wait here ok Serenity ok Sebastian I will get mom, dad ok Serenity ok mom, dad yes Sebastian what is it Serenity said her eyes hurts WHAT! Ok let's get her to the doctors hey doctor Mrs. & Mr. Michaelis your daughter needs eyes surgery WHAT! Surgery on her eyes yes thanks doctor you are welcome hey Reborn, Tsuna what is wrong Mai, Peter our daughter needs eyes surgery WHAT! The surgery cost lots of money do you have a friends that can help you guys yes our friends names are Tom, Akari Hibari you should call them ok I will hey Tom, Akari oh hey there Mai what can we help you, Peter with our daughter Serenity needs eyes surgery ok we will pay for your daughter surgery thanks Tom, Akari you are welcome Mai, Peter they are on their way oh hey there Tom, Akari you is this is our son, daughters names are Kyoya, CC, Kelly Hibari hey Mai, Peter, Reborn, Tsuna where is the doctor I am right here we have the money for Serenity Michaelis surgery thanks Mr. & Mrs. Hibari you are welcome Serenity surgery was successful she is in her room if you guys want to follow me when she wakes up & heal we will take her bandages off her eyes ok thanks doctor you are welcome hey there Serenity oh hey guys mom what is it Serenity is Kyoya here yes he is Serenity hey Kyoya oh hey there Serenity ok we will take off your bandage off your eyes ok doctor ok slowly open your eyes ok I can see everyone thank you Tom, Akari you are welcome Mai, Peter."_

"_Mai, Peter, Tom, Akari send Serenity, Kyoya, Luna, Mukuro to the Satellite for their protect from evil thieves Kyoya first met Serenity in the Satellite at Martha place when they were 5 years old."_

_Serenity and Kyoya were now 18 years old they were on the same team with Mukuro, Crow, Gareki, Tsubame the team called Team Satisfaction._

_Serenity, Kyoya, Mukuro, and Crow, and Gareki, Tsubame meets Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Blister, Luna, Sly, Tanner, Yanagi, Alex, Toby, Sect, Bob, Patty, Dexter, Mina, Trudge, Lynden, Zora, Bruno, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, and Brave in the Satellite they all became friends._

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity I am going for a walk through the Satellite ok be careful outside in the Satellite." Serenity was walking through the Satellite but someone bump into me I am so sorry Miss. That is ok Mr. Can I help you Mr. Yes you can you are coming with me no who are let me go no someone help me where is your friend Serenity, Kyoya help me Kalin has me now."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes what is it Crow your cell phone is beeping oh it is a voicemail it's from Serenity what does it say Kyoya it say that Kalin has Serenity WHAT! We have to go save her we will Kyoya come on Crow, Mukuro, Gareki, Tsubame we are coming Serenity."_

"_Let her go Kalin well if it isn't Kyoya, Mukuro, Crow, Gareki, Tsubame do you guys want her back yes we do want her back do you love Serenity, Kyoya yes I do love her has a girlfriend well here she is Kyoya oh my god are you ok Serenity yes I am ok Kyoya, Crow, Mukuro, Gareki, Tsubame is it true do you love me Kyoya yes I do love you Serenity well I love you too Kyoya."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity did you, Crow, Mukuro, Gareki, Tsubame tell Martha where you guys are no we did not tell her why Serenity she is right behind you guys where were Kyoya, Mukuro, Crow, Gareki, Tsubame we had to rescue Serenity who was kidnapped by Kalin oh ok you guys have to tell me next time ok Kyoya, Mukuro, Gareki, Crow, Tsubame yes Martha are you ok Serenity yes I am Martha good let's go back to the house ok Kyoya, Mukuro, Crow, Serenity, Tsubame, Gareki ok Martha."_

"_Oh my god mom, dad, grandpa are you guys ok no we are not we are going to die who this to you guys the one who did this is Gozaburo Kaiba he was looking for Serenity we want you Sebastian, Serena, Sammy, and her friends to find her ok mom, dad, grandpa we will find Serenity for you guys thanks you are welcome."_

"_Hey Sebastian, Serena, Sammy oh hey Uncle Reborn, Tsuna, Uncle Severus, Aunt Vivian, Aunt Lenora, Grandma where are you going to find Serenity, Kyoya, Mukuro, Luna ok we are coming with you guys ok let's go find them ok where can they be let's keep look ok."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Luna yes Serenity will you go with me to help me to find my brother, my sister, my uncles, my aunts, my grandma, my friends yes we will come with you to find your brother, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, friends they left the Satellite to go to Egypt to find her brother, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, friends they found her brother, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, friends their names are Sebastian, Serena, Sammy, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Severus, Aunt Vivian, Aunt Lenora, Grandma Rosemary, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Basil, Futa, Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Leo, Tezuka, Ryoma, Shusuke, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Eiji."_

"_Hey guys oh my god Serenity you have grown up into a beautiful young lady welcome home Serenity, Mukuro, Luna to Egypt thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Serena, Sebastian, Sammy our mom, dad, grandpa is dead WHAT! Their gone yes they were killed by Gozaburo Kaiba hey Serena, Sebastian yes Reborn, Rosemary did you see Gozaburo Kaiba killed your mom, dad, grandpa yes we did see him killed them we are so sorry about your mom, dad, grandpa thanks guys you are welcome where were you Serenity I was in the Satellite wow you were in the Satellite yes I was."_

"_Crow, Martha, Zora yes Kyoya I am going to find Serenity, Mukuro, Luna ok Kyoya be careful I will be careful Crow, Martha, Zora."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Serena, Sebastian, Sammy where is Kyoya he is in the Satellite WHAT! He is in the Satellite yes he is in the Satellite you are his girlfriend he is supposed to protect you."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Luna yes Serenity I Miss Kyoya, Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Tanner, Yanagi, Rally, Blitz, Blister, Nervin, Tank, Trudge, Mina, Gareki, Tsubame, Toby, Bob, Patty, Sly, Bruno, Alex, Dexter, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Brave, Dragan, Sect we do to miss them & I wish I could see Kyoya you do yes I do because I love him you love Kyoya yes I do."_

"_Hey Serenity, Mukuro, Luna yes Serena, Sebastian, Sammy we hear something we do too what is this it is a Duel Runner Kyoya hey there Serenity how is my beautiful girlfriend doing I am doing find Kyoya."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Luna yes oh hey there Kyoya thanks Mukuro, Luna for protect Serenity for me you are welcome Kyoya."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Kyoya why did you, Mukuro, Luna leave the Satellite I want to find my brother, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, friends oh ok that's why Mukuro, Luna went with you yes they did."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity I like you to meet my brother, sister, uncles, aunts, grandma, friends their names are Sebastian, Serena, Sammy, Reborn, Severus, Lenora, Vivian, Tsuna, Rosemary, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei, Basil, Futa, Mr. Ootori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Ryoma, Shusuke, Tezuka, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji, Momoshiro, Inui hey guys I like you to meet my boyfriend Kyoya Hibari it's nice to meet you guys it's nice to meet you to Kyoya."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Uncle Reborn we have to tell you that you are the one of the moon princess WHAT! & Kyoya yes Reborn you are the Prince of Egypt WHAT! I & Serenity are royalty yes you are thanks Reborn you are welcome Kyoya, Serenity."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity you have some visitors you should see who are these people oh my god mom, dad, sisters."_

"_Hey Kyoya you have grown up handsome young man thanks mom, dad, sisters their names are Tom, Akari, CC, Kelly Hibari."_

"_Hey Serenity, Kyoya oh my god Ciel what are you doing here I want to visit you Kyoya who is this man next to Serenity oh this is our friend his name is Mukuro Spade it's nice to meet you Mukuro it's nice to meet you too Ciel."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes mom, dad we got to know your girlfriend Serenity you did yes we did because we told her that we pay for her eyes surgery me, your have to say something to you Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Luna what is it mom, dad we are so sorry we had to send you, Serenity, Mukuro, Luna to the Satellite we want to protect you, Serenity, Mukuro, Luna from evil ok we forgive you mom, dad it was for our protect that's why you send us to the Satellite oh my god CC, Kelly you have grown up into a beautiful young ladies thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Luna you are welcome CC, Kelly."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Kyoya will you make me the happiest man by marry me yes I will marry you Kyoya they all went to the Palace for Kyoya, Serenity engagement party hey Kyoya yes Serenity I wish my mom, dad, grandpa can see me getting marry to a wonderful man like you Kyoya your mom, dad, grandpa will be with you in spirit thanks Kyoya you are welcome Serenity."_

"_Hey Uncle Reborn yes Serenity can you walk me down the aisle when I get marry to Kyoya yes I will walk you down the aisle when you get marry thanks Uncle Reborn you are welcome Serenity."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity I am going to go outside for fresh air ok Kyoya ok Serenity please be careful outside ok Kyoya I will be careful outside."_

"_While Serenity was outside she was kidnapped by an evil thief's Gozaburo, Atemu, Jack, Kalin, Gilbert than Ciel, Tsuna went outside so they can bring Serenity inside but she was not outside but a note was Ciel, Tsuna pick up the note to bring the note for Kyoya." "Hey Kyoya yes Ciel, Tsuna where Serenity we don't know where she is Kyoya but here is the note Kyoya thanks Ciel, Tsuna you are welcome Kyoya."_

"_The note read we have your fiancée Princess Serenity they have Serenity WHAT! They have her calm down Kyoya calm down you want me to calm down yes we do Kyoya but me, Serenity were post to get marry but she was kidnapped."_

"_Kyoya you should get Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek to help find Serenity please bring her home yes I will bring her home."_

"_A messaged boy came with a note for Prince Kyoya the note read to bring 1 million dollars in a briefcase if you go to the police your fiancée will die if you go to the police more details will follow."_

"_Will Kyoya go to the police? He has friends that are police officer their names are Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek will they help Kyoya find Serenity before it's too late."_

"_Another messaged boy came with another note this note read to bring 1 million dollars in a briefcase to bring it to the park to put it in a trash can if you don't come alone we will killed your fiancée."_

"_Kyoya we will find her & save her don't worry will you guys hide in the bush yes we will Kyoya." "Prince Kyoya got the 1 million dollars together & brings it to the park wait for the evil thief's Gozaburo, Gilbert, Atemu, Jack, Kalin near the trash can."_

"_Well if it isn't Prince Kyoya you came by yourself yes I came by myself where is my fiancée she is right here Serenity help me Kyoya don't worry I will rescue you Serenity well where is the 1 million dollars right here stop right there Gozaburo, Atemu, Gilbert, Jack, Kalin the police we thought you came alone you thought wrong take them away Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek thank you again you are welcome Kyoya."_

"_Serenity thank god you are safe oh my god Kyoya I was so scares don't worry Serenity they won't hurt you anymore."_

_Kyoya, Serenity went back to Ancient Egypt we are back thanks goodness you save Serenity yes me, Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek save her Reborn walk Serenity down the aisle to Kyoya then they got marry & they are going on their honeymoon they are going to Paris this is so pretty Kyoya that why I pick it to go for our honeymoon thanks Kyoya you are welcome Serenity. Kyoya, Serenity got back to Egypt their families, friends were waiting for them at the airport welcome home Serenity, Kyoya thanks guys how was Paris it was great where are you going Kyoya, Serenity we are going to the Satellite ok be careful._

"_We will be careful we are going to visit Martha, Crow, Zora, Lynden, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Tanner, Yanagi, Nervin, Rally, Alex, Dexter, Mina, Trudge, Bruno, Patty, Bob, Sly, Toby, Sect, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Gareki, Tsubame, Harald, Dragan, and Brave." "We will be back ok we will wait for you guys to get back so you can become the new pharaoh & queen of Ancient Egypt."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity I am going to go in so can you wait outside sure I will wait outside hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Patty, Bob, Sly, Gareki, Tsubame, Sect, Bruno, Mina, Trudge, Tanner, Yanagi, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Dexter, Rally, Toby, Nervin, Andre, Jean, Breo, Alex, Harald, Brave, Dragan, Sonic, Shadow hey there Serenity where is Kyoya he went home WHAT! He went home so he left you here by yourself yes he did what is going on in here what going on you left your girlfriend here by herself well she is my wife now what you guys are marry yes we are marry wow WHAT! Kyoya you scare us sorry guys that's ok wow Kyoya you are marry to Serenity yes I am marry to her we have to tell you guys something what is it Kyoya, Serenity we are going to have a baby WHAT! You are going to have a baby yes we are we are happy for you Kyoya, Serenity thanks guys you are welcome Kyoya, Serenity."_

"_What are you guys royalty yes we are the Prince & Princess we are going to become the pharaoh & queen of Ancient Egypt wow that's so cool."_

"_Well me, Serenity have to go ok because me, Serenity have to tell our people about Serenity having the heir to the throne ok bye Kyoya, Serenity ok bye Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Sonic, Shadow, Alex, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Gareki, Tsubame, Tanner, Yanagi, Nervin, Trudge, Mina, Bruno, Sly, Patty, Dexter, Bob, Rally, Toby, Sect, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Brave, Dragan."_

"_We hope to see you Kyoya, Serenity again you will bye ok bye hey guys we are back Mukuro, Yugi, Heba, Rebecca, Mokuba, Atticus, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, Marik, Ishizu, Haruhi, Mahado, Kotoko, Naoki, Tamaki welcome back home Kyoya, Serenity are you guys ok yes we are ok we have to tell you guys, our families something what is it Serenity, Kyoya she is going to have a baby what she is going to the heir to the throne yes she is going to have the heir to the throne of Egypt Kyoya, Serenity became the Pharaoh & Queen of Ancient Egypt."_

"_Hey Serenity yes oh hey Uncle Reborn I want you to meet your new Uncle his name is Tsuna oh hey Uncle Tsuna hi Serenity you are marry to my Uncle Reborn yes I am marry to him that is great that I have the Vongola Decimo has a Uncle you are not fright no I am not fright how did you know Serenity it's my intuition oh wow that is so cool hey you get away from our boss Hayato stop that she is loud to come near me because she is my & Reborn niece WHAT! She is your niece yes she is & she is the queen of Egypt oh I am so sorry queen Serenity that is ok Hayato boss you are marry to Reborn yes I am marry to Reborn that great Tenth."_

"_Hey Serenity yes oh hey Fiore what are you going here I came back for you Serenity what for because I am in love with you I can't love you why I am married WHAT! You are married yes I am what is this you are pregnant yes I am pregnant I am not leave let me go no I love you let her go Yugi, Hayato ok I am leave but I will be back for you Serenity are you ok Serenity no I am not what is wrong my wrist hurts ok let's get you inside oh my god Serenity your wrist is bruised who did this the one who did this is Fiore WHAT! That brat I am going to killed him calm down Kyoya ok Serenity thanks Yugi, Hayato you are welcome Kyoya."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Luna, Yugi yes Pharaoh Kyoya will you guys go to get Martha, Crow, Mina, Trudge, Bruno, Zora, Lynden, Alex, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Tanner, Yanagi, Nervin, Bob, Sly, Patty, Dexter, Gareki, Tsubame, Jean, Breo, Andre, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sonic, Shadow, Sect, Toby yes we will Kyoya thanks Mukuro, Luna, Yugi you are welcome Kyoya." "Hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Trudge, Mina, Bruno, Toby, Sect, Yanagi, Tanner, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Blister, Alex, Sly, Bob, Patty, Dexter, Sonic, Shadow, Gareki, Tsubame, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Brave, Dragan yes oh my god Mukuro, Luna you is this he is our friend his name is Yugi it is nice to meet you Yugi it is nice to meet to guys too why are you here Mukuro, Luna, Yugi we are here to ask you guys something what is it Mukuro, Luna, Yugi the Pharaoh want you guys to stay with Serenity while she is on bed rest ok Mukuro, Luna, Yugi we will come with you Mukuro, Luna, Yugi are we ready yes we are ready to go with you back to Ancient Egypt."_

"_We are back Pharaoh Kyoya hey there Mukuro, Luna, Yugi welcome back hey guys oh hey Kyoya how are you doing I doing find Crow, Martha, Zora, Sonic, Shadow, Luna I want you to stay with Serenity while she is on bed rest while I am in a meeting ok Kyoya we will stay with Serenity while you are in a meeting the rest of you guys come with me to your room ok Kyoya hey Crow, Sonic, Shadow yes Kyoya, Mukuro, Yugi, Heba, her Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Severus will come by to check on Serenity, you guys to ok Kyoya."_

"_Hey Serenity oh hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Sonic, Shadow, Luna how are you doing oh I am doing find." "How many months are you Serenity I am 9__th__ months right now Crow, Sonic, and Shadow oh hey Mukuro, Yugi, Heba, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Severus how are you feeling Serenity oh I am feeling find oh are you feeling find Serenity yes I am feeling find Kyoya you ask me everytime you come back from the meeting that is why I am so worry about you Serenity you are at the last week of your pregnancies you could have the twins at any time now I know that Kyoya I know that you are worry about me, and our babies that is it Luna, Martha, Zora will you give me a pillow so I can hit Kyoya on his head sure my queen here is the pillow Serenity thank you Luna, Martha, Zora you are welcome ok that hurts Serenity what the hell was that for you know that I am always find Kyoya ok I am so sorry Serenity that is ok Kyoya."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes Serenity I have to go to the bathroom ok I will help you to the bathroom thanks Kyoya you are welcome Serenity hey Kyoya yes Serenity I need your help why what is wrong my water just broke WHAT! Your water just broke yes it did ok Serenity let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok Kyoya hey Ishizu, Mahado yes Kyoya we need help why Serenity water just broke ok put her on the bed ok Ishizu will you stay Pharaoh Kyoya yes I will stay & help you guys thanks pharaoh ok Serenity I want you to push it's hurts I know it's hurts try & push ok Serenity ok I will ok your first son is out ok you have to push for your second son is almost out ok he is out what are their names for their Birth Certificate ok their names are Haou, Jaden Hibari you did great Serenity thanks Kyoya you are welcome oh hey Sebastian, Serena, Reborn, Tsuna, Severus, Rosemary, Mukuro, Yugi, Luna, Heba, Crow, Sonic, Shadow, Martha, Zora, CC, Kelly, Sammy wow they are so handsome they look like you Kyoya, Serenity thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_When are you going to present the twins to the people of Egypt not let not until the queen is strong enough we will? Do it tomorrow ok pharaoh "My people as you know the queen give birth to the heir to the throne yesterday I present you to Prince Haou, and Prince Jaden?" Kyoya said the crowd started to cheer for the new twins."_

"_Pharaoh Kyoya yes there is someone here to see Serenity, Haou, Jaden should we send them in no they will not come in that too bad Kyoya oh my god Atemu, Gilbert, Jack, Kalin what are you doing out of jail we are here to take Serenity, Haou, Jaden to Gozaburo you will not take my wife, and our sons guards take Atemu, Gilbert, Jack, Kalin to the dungeon yes my pharaoh will you tell Serenity about this problem I will wait for the twins turn 16 years old ok we will not tell them ok Kyoya ok."_

"_Will Kyoya tell Serenity now or later when the twins turn 16 years old or will he wait to tell them."_

"_Crow will go back to the Satellite for a little while well goodbye Kyoya, Serenity I hope to see you Kyoya, and Serenity, Haou, Jaden we hope to see you too Crow I hope you come to see me in the Satellite we will Crow come to see you in the Satellite bye ok bye Crow."_

"_I wish my mother, father, grandfather was here to see their grandkids being born I know they are watching them in heaven they will be in our hearts Serenity thanks for that Kyoya you are welcome Serenity."_

_The End of the first Story_


End file.
